A fuel delivery apparatus is already known which has an air measuring element, but in which, as a result of the underpressure at the air measuring element caused by the flow constriction, a force operating counter to the opening force leads to a nonlinear air measurement characteristic curve; that is, there is a nonlinear ratio between the displacement of the air measuring element and the quantity of air flowing therethrough. Thus further corrections are required to accomplish a linearization. Furthermore, it is known to vary the fuel pressure in order to control the fuel-air mixture, so that a so-called high pressure fuel pump is required to deliver the fuel.